


[Podfic of] Body of a Venus, by shoemaster

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Cover Art, Crossdressing, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Body of a Venus by shoemaster.</p>
<p>"Summary: Gerard is dressed like a girl and decides to pay Frank a visit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Body of a Venus, by shoemaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body of a Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723) by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/BodyofAVenuscoverart_zpsd206d6eb.png.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Body%20of%20a%20Venus.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to shoemaster for [answering yes in the podfic permission poll](http://www.livejournal.com/poll/?id=1205935&mode=results). Fics that align with or expound upon actual events are my unguilty pleasure, and the story of Gerard doing drag in art school is one of my absolute favorites. Shoemaster captured everything exactly the way I would have imagined it! And this sweet fic always leaves me with warm fuzzies. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)


End file.
